


Of Teddy Bear and Mask

by Yume_Sekaii



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Afterlife AU, Gen, Hinted M/M, Revelations path, first fic here yay!!!, not main focus though so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yume_Sekaii/pseuds/Yume_Sekaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was like a mask he couldn't wear.</p><p>He was like a teddy bear she couldn't hold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Teddy Bear and Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hey didn't see ya there! My name is Yume and I'm from fanfiction dot net here to post my first fic on AO3! I'm so happy!!
> 
> Oh yeah, I've had this idea for awhile now and honestly I'm not proud of myself but I did my best!! I have a super weird writing style that's short, abrupt, and direct. I hope it sounds good to you!!

_You know, when I was a little girl they called me "Two Faced Charlotte". I guess even now that name is pretty fitting for me, considering how I ended up. It's funny really... it's as if I never learned anything. Maybe I should have just worked for it you know... like a normal person._

She looked up to watch him, an almost innocent smile on her face. Almost. Her bright blue eyes bounced like waves along his large intimidating body, her soft fingers grazing his rough face. He did not protest it, instead he shut his eyes and waited patiently for her. Waited for something to happen, waiting for her.

She walked behind him and leaned against him, her large bosom pressing against his bare chest, and wrapped her delicate arms around his neck. Again he did not protest, only waited.

_But normal people never do escape the confines of struggle. They make a living doing the simplest of things, scrapping about for any form of luxury much less be able to fully support their family._

He turned his head to face her. Sadness.

_Come on, don't look at me like that. You should know me better than anybody else how I am. Didn't I tell you this before?_

He turned away, raising his hand to rub her head. A soft laugh, like that of soldier nearing death. She nuzzled her head into his large neck, burying herself in his shoulder. Familiar.

_Oh well, that doesn't matter. We stand here knowing that we no longer matter, right?_

Tedious silence. It gnawed at her, it's small teeth nibbling away at her facade.

_... Maybe if I wasn't so stupid to fall in love this wouldn't be happening. If I wasn't so naive as to believe I can have both love and money that none of this would have been happening._

He shook his head gently, rubbing her hair again. She smiled her rare sweet smile, one only a few get to witness.

_But you know, if I wasn't I wouldn't have met you. Kind of a double edged sword though, you died before I did. You had me on my knees praying you know? Hoping that maybe a god could exist for just a few minutes to help you. Hell, if you came back to life I swore I'd forever believe in the gods and pray like a saint every day. I swear!_

His laugh was gruff but gentle with enough deepness to cause mountains to shake. She laughed too, her laugh a foil to his. They stayed like that for a minute, then it faded. He turned to look at her again. Hopeful. Expectant.

_... Oh yeah Ignatius. Don't worry he's doing fine. He was really sad hearing the news, like really sad. He had a whole breakdown and everything. I would have hugged him too if I wasn't so pissed off at Oboro. I would have chopped her head in half if Saizo hadn't stopped me._

His eyes widened, he had hoped for better. He gazed downward to the white abyss, discouraged. There was at least something to be happy about, Oboro was still alive. His sacrifice was worth something.

_I still can't believe you went and did that._

He tried to stifle his smile and gave her a look of disbelief.

_Okay scratch that I do._

He laughed.

_But I mean really!? You could have pushed her you idiot!_

She sounded more like she was scolding him than genuinely expressing her rage. He couldn't hold back his smile.

_What're you smiling about you big idiot!_

She was laughing now, playfully swinging her fists at him.

_Man, it's been awhile since we got to talk like this you know? I mean, we couldn't hang out as much because marriage and kids and all that but you know I'm glad I got to talk to you again._

Slight shock, she can see it.

_I know I know, I usually don't say something like that so directly but..._

She buried her face into his shoulder again.

_I never knew how painful it was to lose my best friend. I honestly thought you'd be here with me forever. You were with me for so long, you were the one person who would listen to me about my problems and accepted me for who I am. Hell, you even walked me down the aisle during my makeshift wedding._

He nodded simply, his hand slipping down to meet hers. He held her hand with a firm but gentle grip. His shoulder was getting wet.

_I... didn't realize what everything you did meant to me until after you died. B-but once you did... I-I..._

Her cries were loud and uncontrolled, in fits of screaming and pounding, failing to hold herself any longer. He turned fully to face her, her normally doll like face was dripping in tears and held onto her tightly. Without hesitation she held onto him as well, her face enshrouded in his large burly chest. There was a scar where his heart would be, it was probably from when he protected Oboro. Half of her wanted to lash out for leaving her like that, the other half wanted to choke herself for not protecting him.

_You're holding me like this, so lovingly... so protectively... You're like the teddy bear I wasn't able to have._

He nodded, rubbing her back.

_Lucky for my baby Asugi, he's got one of his own now._

He made a questionable hum and she replied by looking up with a smile.

_I guess that was one thing I never told you huh? Asugi has gotten really friendly with Ignatius, like really friendly! He's told me about me but unfortunately Saizo has no idea... Sometimes I wished Saizo would throw away traditional values and realize that our little boy is right there in front of him! I mean I love him and all but I wished he just wasn't so... ugh stubborn sometimes! No need to be such a hard ass all the time! I get it, that's how you are but it would be nice if you acted with some friendliness towards my parents!_

He laughed, his voice resonating against Charlotte's face.

_Just like old times huh?_

She had let go of him and grinned.

_Let's go. You said you wanted to show me somewhere didn't you? Your entire life? I wanna hear all of it, from beginning to end. I wanna make you feel like you're the most important person in the world. I'm going to hear you out just like you do for me. I don't know how long we have here together though, Saizo can be a bit of a ticking time bomb and I pray he doesn't get himself killed like us._

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out like super differently then from what I expected... Oh well I did it. Yay? 
> 
> I hope this didn't come off as romantic or anything because it kind of feels that way... I wanted to portray a brother and sister relationship...


End file.
